Scars
by Takato the dreamer
Summary: Tai has now loved Izzy for years, but Matt finally comes back into his life, what will he do? Taito Taishiro Yaoi. I tare my heart open, i sew myself shut, my weakness is, i care too much. and our scars remind us that the past is real...
1. Chapter 1

Well, on my previous story, I asked people to vote for the next couple I use. It looks like... Daiken? Hahaha... no, EVERYONE voted for TaiTo! So that won!

I have to tell you all that I have been in severe depression lately… but all the wonderful reviews I got on "Something To Be" have really brought me up! THANK YOU ALL!

This story is based VERY loosely on what's going on in my life right now. Most of the stuff i made up, but not all. I think this will be a LONG story. I may be wrong though. Lets just see...

I have to leave a notice here for my Ex boyfriend JUST INCASE he reads this. See, my original idea for this story was OUR relationship and the possible future. I asked him if i could and he said no. So instead of what it was, its going to have nothing to do with him. More of just MY problems, but like i said, most of it made up, this is not going to be another "Welcome to my life" I PROMISE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or the song used as the title, "Scars"

I hope you guys like this!

One last thing, this is set like "Digimon" never happened. No one knows each other except Tai knows Kari and Matt knows TK.

Scars

I tare my heart open

I sew myself shut

My weakness is

I care too much

My scars remind me

That the past is real

I tare my heart open

Just to feel

Chapter one

Tai walked into school first day of junior year. He had been dreading this moment from the time the school year ended. He looked around.

"Not this place again." He said to himself and went to his homeroom. He sat in the desk and waited for the teacher to speak.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Takanaka. Most of you I know, some of you are new. But welcome all of you…"

Tai wasn't really paying attention; he just noticed his schedule on his desk. It read as follows:

Period 1: Study Hall

Period 2: Study Hall

Period 3: Study Hall

Period 4: Study Hall

Period 5: Lunch

Period 6: Study Hall

Period 7: Study Hall

Period 8: Study Hall

Tai smiled for a brief moment thinking about taking it without complaining, but he knew he had to change it, and that meant the rest of the morning would be spent in the guidance office.

"Excuse me, Mr. Takanaka?"

"Yes Tai?"

"My schedule is not correct, my I go see my Guidance councilor?"

Mr. Takanaka nodded and Tai left the room toward the Guidance Office.

He opened the door and saw a room full of kids with screwed up schedules.

'Great' Tai thought. 'This is worse than I thought'.

At the corner was the grumpy receptionist. She looked at me like she had a million cockroaches in her office, and I was one more.

"What do YOU want?"

Tai was expecting this. He wanted to say something funny like 'A Date', but he knew that he would be the only one to think it was funny.

"My schedule is wrong."

"Have a seat."

Tai looked around and there was only one empty seat. It was right next too a new guy. A HOT new guy.

'Wow' Tai thought, 'That's the most beautiful guy I've ever seen.'

And he was. Almost pale white skin, light blue eyes, blond hair and nice body.

Tai just smiled at him.

Matt had been looking at the wall, but he noticed Tai staring at him.

Matt usually was to himself and quiet, but he looked up to see Tanned skin, Brown Hair, and chocolate brown eyes staring at him. He had to smile back, and he had to respond.

"Would you like to sit down?" Matt asked shyly.

Tai nodded and sat down.

"So.." Tai said looking at Matt.

"Are you new here?"

"Yeah… me and my mom just moved here."

"Where are you from?"

"From Tokyo. It feels weird moving to the smaller town of Obadiah I don't even know where anything is."

Without a thought in his head he said:

"Ill show you around."

"Really? Thank you! I'm Matt."

Tai Nodded. "Hello Matt, I am Tai."

Matt smiled for a few seconds, but then turned his head the other way.

Tai was confused.

"Matt, what's wrong?"

Matt stayed silent.

"Did i do something wrong Matt?"

Matt shook his head.

"No.. Just... everyone I've ever met, and became friends with has betrayed me. So... I'm just..."

"Scared?" Tai finished for him. Matt nodded.

Tai put his arm around matt, matt quickly jerked his head around and stared in his eyes.

"Matt..." Tai started, "Why are you scared?"

Matt stared at the ground.

"It's a long story."

Tai looked around. He had been in the room 10 minutes and there were no less students in the room.. In fact there were a few more.

"I'm taking a wild guess in saying we have enough time, or at least time to start. You can trust me Matt."

Matt went to a half smile, but then back to a frown.

"You seem nice Tai, like the kind of person I could trust. But.. I've been hurt so much... I..."

"Matt? Is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable about me?"

Matt nodded.

"What then?"

"Tell me about you first."

"Um.. i guess that's fair... My parents hate each other. My dad drinks all night. I have a little sister named Kari. I'm the least popular guy in school; ironically the teachers all like me. And..." He looked at Matt. "I hope you don't hate me but I have to get it out now... I'm Gay."

Matt looked shocked.

"You hate me now right?"

"No no.. Its just... most people don't just say it like that."

"That's what everyone says my biggest problem is. I act like its not a big deal, but in all honesty, why IS it a big deal? All the guys think if your gay you're going to hit on them. But no one says anything when a girl wears almost nothing and jumps on every guy." Tai rolled his eyes. "THATS okay I guess."

Matt nodded.

"So... do you do that?"

"Huh? No way! Actually, I'm a virgin... Actually, I've never had a boyfriend."

"Oh." Matt said.

"So are you ready Matt?"

Matt nodded.

"Were not that different Tai. My parents hate each other too. My parent's divorced when I was 8. I live with my mom. My younger brother, TK, lives with my dad. I don't see him much." At this point Matt looked away. "I'm gay too... no, I'm not ashamed but... the only boyfriend i ever had used me. I feel so stupid for falling for it. Looking back at it, it was VERY obvious that he was."

Tai put his hand on Matt's shoulder. Matt turned around and smiled.

"You still want to be my friend?"

Tai smiled.

"Of course I do... just as soon as you tell me the name of that son of a bitch who did that too you."

Matt shook his head.

"Its not important, he's in jail now."

They continued to talk for two hours until Matt finally got in the Guidance office. In that time they found out they had a ton of stuff in common. Music, TV even Anime. They both thought the same guys were hot and everything.

When Matt got out off the office, Tai was still waiting for his turn. Tai motioned for him to come over. Matt sat down.

"Yeah Tai?"

"Well, I can't pick you up to show you around without your Number and Address can I?"

Matt smiled.

They exchanged Information and Tai said he'd call Matt.

Then they shook hands. They both felt a charge from the touch. They stared into each others eyes.

"See you tonight Matt."

Matt nodded.

"See you tonight Tai."

And with that, Matt turned and left the office.

To Be Continued...

How was that guys? I hope you all liked it! This story is going to be LONG and complicated, and it's going to take place over a few years.

REVIEW!

P.S. About once a story, at least, I get a review saying 'They're not gay'. Do me a favor and if that's what you're going to say, save it, and go read a story that's NOT labeled "Yaoi".


	2. Chapter 2

HI! IM SO GLAD EVERYONE LIKED THIS! I hope everyone KEEPS likeing it . I would like to put a retraction on my last statements, I made my ex seem like a jerk, but I missunderstood him compleately. But im glad i did, cus i dont think i would have wrote this otherwise.

Chapter 2

The bell finally rang signaling the day was over.

'About time' Matt thought. His mind hadn't been in his schoolwork all day. Between Tai, and the problems he knew would be waiting at home, He couldn't seem to focus. No one talked to him except Tai, but no one made fun either. Of course that was only because they did not yet know he was gay.

He got his books together and walked home.

When he got home there was a note on the counter:

Dear Matt

I went out with my friends to a bar.

I wont be home till late.

Take care of your brother. He should be home at 3:30.

-Mom

Matt slammed his hands on the counter. 'How could she do this to me?' Matt thought. 'Now thanks to that bitch I cant go out with Tai!'

Matt crinkled up the note and threw it in the trash. He looked at the time. 3:00. Long night of doing nothing beginning.

xXxXxXxXx

On the other side of town, Tai had just gotten home. It was also the same time his mother got home. He walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"How was your day Mom?" Tai asked.

"It was good. Until I realized it was almost time to come back home." His mom frowned.

"I know the feeling. But I made a friend today and..."

Tai and his mom were very close. It made her sad that he never had any friends. So when she heard this, she jumped and hugged him.

"I'm so happy for you!"

Tai smiled.

"Yeah, me too, but this is a LITTLE embarrassing."

His mom let go. "Sorry. So what were you saying?"

"I was asking if I could borrow the car to go meet him?"

His mom smiled. "SURE! Just go change your clothes and you may go!"

"Thanks mom."

Tai left Matt's number and address in his mom's car. He wanted to surprise him.

He opened the door to his house. Sure enough, his dad was on the couch, with a bottle in his hand.

"There's my faggot son!"

His parents did not know he was gay, His dad just said this all the time in his drunken state.

Tai ignored him as usual, and went to his room.

His room was nice. He had a fairly new computer, a TV and a queen sized bed. All stuff that had been bought before his dad went on his Alcohol spree.

He changed into brown shorts and a blue T-shirt and went as fast as he could out of the house.

xXxXxXxXx

Even though he had to watch TK, Matt did not take it out on him. After all it was his mom who did something wrong, not him.

"How was your day at school TK?" Matt asked.

"It was okay... where's mom?"

"She... went with her friends."

Tk nodded. He knew what that meant. She went out to drink like always.

"So TK, are you hungry?" Matt asked.

But before TK could answer, someone was at the door.

Matt started toward the door. "Maybe mom needed more beer money."

Matt opened the door to see Tai with a big smile on his face, As upset as Matt was, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey matt, you're looking good."

Matt blushed.

"Um… thank you Tai."

"So are you ready?"

Matt looked away and frowned.

"I can't go."

Tai looked sad.

"Why not?"

"I have to baby-sit my little brother."

Tai smiled again.

"He can come with us! We'll go around the town and then to dinner!"

"I'm sorry Tai I don't have any money."

"I'm paying. So, are you in?"

Matt turned around to TK in the living room.

"Hey TK, you want to come with me and my friend? He's gonna buy us dinner!"

"Sure lets go!"

TK ran outside and stood bye the car and Matt and Tai stood awkwardly in the doorway of the house. Matt looked at Tai.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because were friends... right?"

Matt slowly got a smile on his face and got in the car.

TBC

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I'm glad you all are liking this! Thank you!

Someone reviewed and asked what there ages were, so here they are

Tai and Matt 16

TK and Kari 8

I have to warn TK fans... in this chapter TK plays in play land at McDonalds OO There is a reason though. The reason is so Tai and Matt can be alone!

I hope this is still good!

Chapter 3

Matt tried his best to enjoy himself, but the thoughts of his home life kept getting in the way. He kept thinking about his mom's drinking problem, and looking after TK. But now there was another problem. Tai. Tai was this great guy who could be the best thing that ever happened to him. Or was he? Maybe he was just using him like everyone else? But somehow Matt couldn't think that. He was so nice and his smile was so genuine, he couldn't think anything bad about him.

"So what do you think?" Matt jumped from fright and then turned around to Tai.

Matt had no idea what he meant.

"Huh?"

Tai rolled his eyes.

"I've been showing you around town and you've been daydreaming. What were you thinking about?"

Matt blushed hard

Tai could see it was something he didn't want to talk about in front of his little brother.

"Well then," Tai asked. "Where too for supper?"

Matt shrugged.

"You're buying so you choose."

"McDonalds!" TK yelled from the back. Matt rolled his eyes.

"TK! Don't be rude! Tai is taking us out!"

Tai shook his head.

"Its okay matt, unless you don't want to go."

Matt shook his head.

"I don't care where we go, just go because YOU want too."

Tai pulled into the nearest McDonalds. Matt frowned.

"Don't worry, a Big Mac sounded good to me!"

They went in and ordered their food, and discovered the real reason TK wanted McDonalds: Play land.

Matt and Tai started eating while TK was off playing.

"Thank you Tai. For everything."

Tai nodded.

"Your welcome."

They both ended up staring at each other. Matt started blushing again.

"So what were you thinking about before Matt?"

Matt looked away.

"You."

It was Tai's turn to blush. Matt turned to face him and smiled.

"Why are you blushing? You're the hottest guy in the world!"

Tai shook his head.

"For one thing, that's YOU. For another thing... I've never had anyone compliment me before."

"Really Tai? As hot as you are?"

Tai smiled.

"You have to remember my reputation."

Matt nodded.

"Oh by the way," Matt said. "Did you bring your schedule?"

"Yeah, here it is."

Tai looked it over.

"Cool" He said. "We have Math and Lunch together!"

Matt smiled. At least he wouldn't be totally alone.

xXxXxXx

After they got done eating they drove back home. When they got to Matt's house, his mom was still gone. Matt had TK go inside, and he stayed to talk to Tai.

"Thanks again Tai."

"Thanks for letting me take you."

They both smiled at each other.

"Matt..." Tai asked nervously. "...Do you want to go out?"

Matt smiled. He trusted Tai... he didn't know why but he did, but still...

"Tai I don't know... I have so many problems..."

"And I don't? What does our family problems have to do with US?"

"Its not that simple Tai."

Tai could see Matt was getting mad, that was the last thing he wanted.

"I'm sorry."

Matt shook his head.

"Maybe we can still go out... someday... just not right now."

Tai nodded.

"I'll wait. Until then, were friends right?"

Matt smiled.

"You better believe it!"

With that matt left and went inside. Tai drove home thinking about the possibility of not being lonely anymore.

TBC!

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Im sorry its taken me so long but ive been busy --. Work.. OO... Work.. not school? IM SO HAPPY! lol, but still happy! here we go...

3 months later...

Tai sat in his room writing his Journal.

Dear Journal:

The last the months have been the best of my life. At the beginning of the school year, I made a new friend. Yamato Ishida. He goes by Matt though. Me and him are a lot alike. Were both gay, we both have family problems, we both like anime, the same music, and we both have younger siblings! Were perfect for each other. Matt makes me happier than i ever have been in my life. That's why... well... the day we met I asked him out. He said not yet... so its been three months. Tomorrow is his birthday. Im taking him to the under 18 gay club... and i'm going to ask him again. All I can do is hope for the best.

Tai looked it over and decided it was enough. He then put the journal under his pillow and then walked to the phone. He nervously dialed Matt's number.

Tai heard Matt's mother answer the phone. Tai hated that woman. He never met her, but she made Matt hurt. That was all he needed to know.

"Hello?" she said with a drunk voice.

Tai flinched not wanting to talk to her.

"I-Is Matt there?"

Tai was sure his mother was rolling her eyes.

"MATT! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S ON THE PHONE!"

Tai clenched his fist. 'That bitch' he thought. Yes he WANTED Matt to be his boyfriend, but she was just doing it to be mean.

"Tai?" Tai smiled a little. She said his boyfriend and he knew who it was?

"Hey matt, what are you doing?"

Matt smiled glad to hear from him.

"Not a lot. Sup?"

Tai was sweating. Was he really going to do this?

"um... what are you doing tomorrow?"

Matt sighed.

"Watching TK so my mom can go drink. Its friday of course."

Thankfully he already had this planned. He told his mom a skewed version of what was going on. Skewed as in they were good friends... and straight. He said he wanted to treat him to dinner on his birthday and about his mom.

"Well.. my mom said that she would watch him so we could go out."

"What? I mean she can watch him.. but why are you taking me out?"

"Duh." Tai said. "Your birthday."

"R-really Tai? I don't know..."

"Come on Matt! Be happy and come out with me!"

Matt smiled. How could he say no?

"Alright Tai, you win."

"Well don't sound so enthused."

"Sorry... I'll be happy when it happens. Thank you Tai. I'll see you tomorrow at school."

:Okay. Sleep well."

Tai hung up the phone and went and told his mom that the plan was on.

xXxXxXxXxXx

The next day went slowly for both of them. They were both so excited about the night that the day dragged on. Finally after what seemed like forever, it was 2:30.

Matt went home quickly to get ready for the date. He put on his best clothes and spent about an hour on his hair. Around that time Tai's mom came for T.K.

"Thanks for watching him."

"Not a problem! I'm happy my son finally has a friend. You guys have fun tonight. He said he'd pick you up in about 30 mins. I'm taking TK to eat and to a kids movie. Have fun and Happy Birthday!"

Matt smiled. "Thanks for everything."

Now all he had to do was wait for Tai.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Tai finnished getting dressed and looked in the mirror.

"Kari!" He yelled, "Can you come here for a second?"

Kari walked in the room.

"How do I look sis?"

Kari smiled. "You look great! Who's your date with?" Tai blushed hard.

"I'M NOT ON A DATE WITH ANYONE!" Although he wished he was. "It's my best friend's birthday. Thats all."

Tai looked at his watch. "And I gotta go. What are you doing tonight?"

"Mom is coming with TK, matt's brother. Were going to dinner and to a movie."

Tai smiled. "Well have fun."

Just when Tai started to go out of his room, his dad walked in the front door.

"Uh-oh. Kari.. I'll wait ouside with you for mom ok?"

Kari nodded and went ahead out the door. He was hopeing his father was too drunk to notice him. Unfortunately, he wasent that lucky.

"Hello son. You have a date?"

"No. It's a friend's birthday."

His drunk father smiled.

"So, for her birthday, ask her out!"

Tai frowned.

"Actually... It's a guy friend."

His father's smile faded and he looked angry.

"You ARE a faggot arnt you? Getting all dressed up for some dude!"

Tai tried to defend himself, but before he knew it, his father had punched him. Tai fell to the ground.

His father looked at him and said, "That will teach you, faggot." And then turned away.

Tai headed for the door, but on the way out looked in the mirror to examine the bruise. His whole eye was puffed up and he knew it would be black soon. He then went outside.

Right as he walked outside, his mom pulled up.

"Tai!" She yelled. "What happened?"

"He asked me if i was going on a date... lets just say he called me a fag after I tried to explain..."

Tai's mother hugged him.

"I'll take you to the hospital... and then I'll call the police... like I should have long ago..."

He had just been abused by his father. His family was falling apart. So why could he only think of Matt?

"I'm fine mom.. I just want to go with Matt." Tai's mom smiled and then looked at Kari.

Go ahead and get in the car, I'll be right there.

Kari did as she was told and she turned back to the car.

His mom then looked back to him with a smile.

"Tai... you ARE gay... arnt you?"

Tai was stunned and looked away.

"Its okay Tai. You are who you are. Go be with your boyfriend, I'll take care of things here."

Tai was shocked. "He's not my boyfriend... i was going to ask him tonight."

She smiled.

"Then go."

He nodded and got in his car.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Matt was going crazy. "Where was he?" He said to himself. "What if he's hurt somewhere?"

he looked at his watch. "Hes a half hour late! He's always here on time!"

Matt went again to look out the window, and this time to his relief, he saw a mess of hair a mile away. Matt smiled to himself.

"Thank god!" Matt exclaimed. But then as the figure got close, his smile faded as he saw Tai's eye. Matt ran out the door.

"TAI!" he yelled. and ran down to meet him.

Tai, even though he had a so many problems... they seemed to disappear Tai couldn't help bust smile.

"Tai! Matt exclaimed. "What happened?"

Tai's frown came back.

"My dad was drunk.."

Matt swung his arms around Tai and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry Tai.. lets go inside and fix this."

"No way. Im taking you out!"

Matt shook his head. "But we gotta get ice on that.

"Im fine. Lets go."

"Tai... your hurt... i don't want to keep you in pain."

"Matt... i have no pain. Beeing here with you makes me feel like im in heaven."

Matt smiled.

"Okay, let's go."

TBC!

How am i doing?

How is it?

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I am sorry this took me so long. I had writers block on this story.

After this, one more chapter and then it will be where the real story starts! I hope you guys like this

I stopped writing "A Tamers Christmas" for two reasons.

It was going to be a LOOONG hard-to-write story, and there were only a few interested.

If you haven't heard… THERE IS A SEASON 5 OF DIGIMON! And it will be released in Japan in spring. The rumor at the moment is that it's a sequel to Tamers. Because of that, I think It would be wrong to say 'this is what happened' when we may se something else.

On with the chapter!

Matt was astounded. Tai's father had abused him. His family was falling apart, but all Tai was concerned with was him. Matt looked over at Tai who was smiling at him.

"Tai.. How can you be smiling?" Matt asked.

"Why not? I'm taking out the hottest guy I know for his birthday!"

Matt blushed at that comment, but he didn't feel any better. But before he could protest again, Tai was turning into a big building downtown.

The building was not on a main street, it was secluded. There were a few other cars there, but Matt felt a little uneasy.

"Where are we Tai?"

Tai grinned.

"Sorry if I'm making you nervous. Okay I'll tell you. This is an Under 21 Gay Club. Music, Dancing, Drinks that taste Alcoholic but aren't. Are you ready to have fun?"

Matt was looking at the floor in doubt, ready to tell Tai no, but as he turned to him, he caught the love in Tai's eye. He couldn't help but staring at them… loving them…realizing his true feelings for him. He couldn't fight it anymore, he smiled.

"Okay Tai, Lets go!"

As they entered the club, They couldn't believe what they saw. It was like a fancy restaurant with a dance floor!

A waiter quickly approached them.

"Hello, welcome to 'The Yaoi Club!' Just two?"

I had a questioned look on my face.

"Yes." Tai said.

"Follow me." The waiter led us two our table. When he left I looked at Tai.

"What does Yaoi mean?"

Tai chuckled.

"It's Japanese for 'boy love'. That's why this place is a secret, because that's not a common term.

"Oh. I see." I looked away.

"Matt? What's wrong?"

"It's just… I feel like I am taking you away from your family, which is where you should be right now."

"Matt… you don't understand. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"Tai your…"

The waiter came. And took our order.

"Now what were you saying?" Tai asked me.

"You're the best friend I've ever had too, but..."

"No buts. Don't worry, I am where I want to be."

Matt smiled.

"Okay, If your sure."

"Actually there is one place I'd like to be."

"Where is that?"

"On the dance floor! Come on lets go!"

They were playing 'Hung Up' by Madonna. Tai rolled his eyes.

"Isn't that a bit clichéd?"

"Yeah, but it's a good dance song."

Tai nodded. "Hey, before we dance, I'll be right back."

Tai walked over to the DJ. He had red hair and dark eyes. He had a nametag on, "Izzy".

"Hey, Izzy. Do you Take requests?"

Izzy stared. He couldn't believe how beautiful Tai was.

"For you, anything." He said with a smile.

Tai smiled back. "Thanks. Next song, can you play 'I knew I loved you' by savage garden?"

Izzy looked a little sad. "Sure."

Tai thanked him and walked away.

Izzy sat there and thought about it. 'That song means he's here with someone. Of course he is! He's so beautiful!'

Tai walked back to matt.

"Matt.. I have to tell you something."

The song started to play.

"What is it Tai?"

Instead of answering, he sung with the song.

Maybe its intuition

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes I see my future in an instant

And there it goes I think I've found my best friend

I know it may sound more than a little crazy but I believe…

I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all of my life

Matt was crying. Tai really loved him that much?

Tai continued

There's just no rhyme or reason

Only the sense of completion

And in your eyes I see the missing pieces

Ive been searching for I think I found my way home.

I know it may sound more than a little crazy but I believe…

I knew I loved you before I met you I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you I have been waiting all of my life

The song continued and Tai held me In his arms and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Matt. Will you go out with me?"

Matt still had some doubts… just because of the way his life had been. But he knew that he felt the same way. So he smiled at him.

"Yes!"

And they kissed right then, for what seemed like forever.

XXxXxXxXx

They stayed until closing. They enjoyed being open with people.

Including Izzy. Izzy came over to them and introduced himself.

"Hello, I am Izzy Izumi. Nice to meet you."

Tai smiled at him. He was a little cutie.

"Nice to meet you too. I am Tai. And this is my boyfriend, Matt."

Matt blushed.

"So how long have you been going out?"

Tai looked at his watch.

"What time is it? …A few hours."

"Oh, Cool! Congratulations!"

"Thank you. So do you work here a lot?"

"On Friday's and Saturday's."

"Cool. We will most likely be back."

xXxXxXx

Tai stayed at Matt's that night, so that Tai wouldn't have to face his father.

After they got home and ready for bed, Matt seemed really quiet.

"Matt, Are you okay?"

"I just... I've never had anything in my life go right. And I am afraid this won't either. And anyway I am the reason for that eye anyway."

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT! It has nothing to do with you! My father is an ass hole and always will be."

"I just have so many scars Tai… I don't know if I can be good enough to be your boyfriend."

"I have scars too Matt, one on my eye. But you are perfect for me. Just give me a chance to prove myself."

Matt smiled.

"Okay Tai. I do love you. I just… worry."

Tai kissed him.

"You worry way too much."

TBC!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6 I'm hung up on you

Dear journal, 

This is Tai again. Me and Matt have been together for a few years now. Were 18 now and just graduated and trying to start a life. I am going to collage now, and working a lot. I try to see Matt as often as i can, but it's hard. Hes not working much. McDonald's hired him, but he only gets about 16 hours a week. The rest of the time he's with his brother, TK. Did I mention TK is now dating my sister? They seem good for each other.

My Dad went to jail. My mom has struggled financially, but now i can help her out and I'm happy for that.

I don't know how to describe Matt. It's like... when I'm with him... I feel like I am whole. And when I'm not, I'm Missing something.

He has been acting weird lately though. I have a hard job and collage.. I don't see him as much as I'd like too. I hope to make that up to him.

Thats enough for now. Goodnight journal.

XxxXxXxXx

The next day, on the way home from collage, Tai decided to go visit Matt.

"It's been a while since I've seen him." he said to himself pulling in his driveway.

Matt stood in the doorway, he didn't look happy.

"Matt, what's wrong?"

Matt shook his head. "We need to talk. Please come in."

Tai walked inside and sat down across from Matt. He was scared. Matt broke the silence.

"Tai.. Do you still love me?"

Tai couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What kind of question is that?"

"I barely ever hear from you. You went from at least calling me once a week to nothing."

"I'm sorry.. I've just been busy."

"But you called me on your way home!"

Tai knew Matt wasn't going to believe what he was about to say, but it was the truth.

"I haven't charged my phone in a week!"

Matt stared.

"Do you think I'm stupid? What kind of moron doesn't charge their phone?"

Tai didn't respond to that, but he was getting mad.

"Come on Tai, I never hear from you! I understand that your busy, but couldn't you have taken two seconds and e-mail me?"

Now Tai was MAD.

"You haven't emailed me either!"

"I ALWAYS DO! AND NEVER HEAR FROM YOU! My G-Mail keeps a record of all my emails, mine compared to yours, and its not good! And oh.. how about THREE times this week, you signed on AIM (Messenger in case you don't know) i said 'Hi' and you signed right back off?"

'Damn it Kari..' Tai thought.

"Matt the computer is set for me to log on, Kari must have.."

"So your blaming this on your little sister?"

"Matt.. Where is this going? Do you hate me?"

Matt almost started crying.

"No Tai. I love you very much. But I am having trouble believing what your telling me. I've been hurt too many times."

Tai WAS crying.

"Matt... I am not lying! I LOVE YOU!"

Matt turned around.

"Tai... were over."

"Matt I..."

"Just go Tai."

Tai walked outside and cried his eyes out.

Matt was inside doing the same thing.

XxxXxXxXxXxXx

Matt kept thinking about everything.

'Did I do the right thing?'

TK just walked in the door and walked over to Matt.

"Did you do it?"

Matt nodded.

"I'm sorry Matt."

"Not your fault. But do you really think I did the right thing?"

"I do. He could have talked to you a LITTLE more than he did."

"Hmm. I hope so."

"Matt... I know this is hard... but i think that was the best thing."

"Thank you. I just... Hope I wasn't wrong."

Matt turned on the radio. On there was a song by Madonna. But as he listened, the words became relevant.

_'I can't keep on waiting for you.  
_

_I know that you're still still hesitating _

_Don't cry for me, cus I'll find my way _

_you'll wake up one day... but it will be too late _

_every little thing that you say or do, I'm hung up.  
im hung up on you _

_waiting for you're call baby night and day, i'm fed up _

_i'm tired of waiting on you.'_

"Maybe I am right."

xXxXxXxXx

That Friday, Tai finally had the day off. He was so depressed about Matt, but stressed at the same time. So to get rid of the stress he went to the club, and was singing karaoke. But all he was doing was thinking about the pain he was feeling.

'Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces Can't deny, Can't pretend, Just thought you were the one.  
Broken up, deep inside, but you won't get to see the tears i cry.  
Behind these hazel eyes...'

But he was crying.

When he was done he walked to a table and sat down.

"Why did i come here?" Tai said out loud.

"Because you need a friend."

Tai looked up. "Izzy!" He stood up and hugged him.

"I heard that Matt... what happened?"

Tai explained it all to Izzy.

"I Can't believe he didn't believe you!"

"I can... a little."

"Tai it wasn't your fault!"

"I wasn't going that far...but i do understand. Hes been hurt before, just like me. And he thought I let him down. But I need to move on."

Izzy smiled.

You know... I'm here for you.

Tai smiled.

"Thank you Izzy."

Izzy smiled. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

TBC

Next chapter is where the story really starts! XD

review!


	7. Chapter 7 half past midnight

Hi again! Before i get started i have to thank my friend Bishieboikojiro for writing the song for me!

xXxXxXx

Hello, its Tai again. It has been 5 years now that Matt left me. I haven't seen him since that night. There are times I think about him... wonder how he is... But i sort of know. TK and Kari have been going out for years now. So I do hear about him. He is in a rock band called "The Cold Blue". From what I hear, he's doing well for himself. He even has record companies looking at him. He's doing alright. So am I. It took me a long time to get over him... but i finally have, thanks to my current Boyfriend, Izzy. He helped me get over Matt, then we went out. He is amazing. He's hot, he's smart, he's funny, and we are a lot alike too. And now, for the most part I don't think about Matt that way, because i have Izzy, and he is great for me. I Just wanted to reflect on how lucky i am to have him in my life. I'd be lost without him.

XxxXxXxXx

"Good morning!" Tai said peeking into the bathroom, where Izzy was taking a shower.

"TAI! How long were you spying on me?"

Tai Giggled.

"Not long enough." Tai said, as he slipped off his robe and stepped in the shower with him.

Izzy Stared at Tai's muscular body as he came toward him, but he tried his best to keep his cool.

"Tai... As hot as you are... and as hard as it is for me to object... we don't have time for this!"

"You weren't objecting last night if I recall..." Tai said tauntingly and pressed his body next to his.

"Thats different Tai!"

Tai leaned over and kissed Izzy passionately "How?"

Izzy was blushing. And his face wasn't the only place blood was rushing to.

"Well for one it was are anniversary, for another, we had all night, today we have to go meet your sister!"

"She will understand if we're late."

Izzy smiled. "Tai, you have no idea how hard it is for me to resist you right now, but your sister said she HAS to talk to us today. But we can have sex tonight ok?"

Tai smiled "Alright fine."

xXxXxXxXx

"When were we supposed to meet them?" TK asked Kari.

"Oh there only five minutes late, I'm sure they will be here soon."

"How do you think they will respond?" TK asked.

"To us getting married they will be thrilled but the other part..."

"Here they come!"

Tai and Izzy walked in and sat on the other side of them.

"Sorry we're late" Izzy said. "But your brother... interrupted my shower!"

"Eww!" TK said. "I don't want to hear about that!"

"Me Neither thats my brother!"

"Nothing happened though" Tai said with a smile."So what's up Kari?"

"Well.. we have some news. Tai... Were getting Married!"

Tai jumped up and hugged his sister tightly.

"I'm so happy for you!"

They both sat down.

"But.. there is something else you need to know Tai." Kari said getting a serious look on her face.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No!"

Tai sighed in relief... so did TK.

"Then what is it?"

"Well... We have decided that we want three best men instead of one."

Tai looked confused.

"Who?"

"Well, You and Izzy for starters. You guys have always been there for us."

Tai hugged her again.

"I would be honored."

"So would I" Izzy spoke up with a smile.

They sat down again.

"So.." Izzy asked. "Who's the third guy?"

There was an awkward silence.

Finally Kari spoke.

"Matt."

Izzy felt sick to his stomach. Stand there... all that time... with Tai's ex?

But Tai was smiling.

"That makes sense, Matt saved you, TK, as much as I saved Kari, so its only right."

They all three blinked.

"You don't have a problem with this Tai?"

Izzy asked and looked into his eyes. He was scared.

"Izzy, Matt and me are in the past. You are my present and future,"

And with that Tai and Izzy kissed. TK and Kari were relieved.

"So this is ok with everyone?" Kari asked.

Izzy and Tai nodded.

"Thank you!" And they hugged once again.

XxxXxXxXx

That night...

"Can you believe they are getting married?"

"Well They have been dating forever!"

"Thats true. So are you ready... for a night like last night?"

"You have to ask?" Izzy said.

"He he. Just let me go out and get a few things for the night. And I'll be right back."

They kissed, and Tai was out the door.

Tai turned on the radio and went off to the store. He bought wine, roses, and chocolate. He then got back in the car and turned the radio back on. He couldn't believe what he heard.

_This is 102.5 FM and I'm here interviewing the lead singer of the hot new band, 'The Deep Blue'. Thank you for being here Matt_

**Thank you for having me.**

_So what is you inspiration to write?_

**Well.. 5 years ago I was in a relationship that could have went better and i think it was my fault that it ended and so i write songs about how I wish i would have done things differently.**

_Well I'm sorry about all that. So this first single is about that person?_

**Yeah. If your listening, I really am sorry.**

_And folks here is the first single from the new band "The Cold Blue" It's called 'Half past Midnight.'_

Tai was in a state of shock. Matt was talking about HIM! But then he heard the song...

I was just too damed blind to see  
how you were so good to me.  
Even though it's been a while  
It fells like forever since I saw you smile.  
You made just one insignificant mistake  
and for it i gave you heart break.  
I guess it's because of what I had come to see.  
The bottom line is you are just too good for me.

It's around about half past midnight.  
I've been thinking and dreaming all the time  
just in case hallucinations put you in my sight.  
So I could say sorry for the pain i caused that night

I know I should be a man and move on.  
Any feelings you had for me must be gone.  
Baby bro tells me to get over it.  
I can't, that much I can admit.  
I know you were my only guy.  
I look at my watch and sigh.

It's around about half past midnight.  
I've been thinking and dreaming all the time  
just in case hallucinations put you in my sight.  
So I could say sorry for the pain i caused that night

If I could see you know  
I would show you how  
much I loved you.  
In fact I still do  
but thinking of you loveing me drives me insane  
after I've been the main source of all your pain.

It's around about half past midnight.  
I've been thinking and dreaming all the time  
just in case hallucinations put you in my sight.  
So I could say sorry for the pain i caused that night

As Tai listened to the song, he cryed. All the memories of his first love came back to him. And he was wondering if deep inside, he really still loved him too.

TBC!

I hope everyone liked this chap! Once again a HUGE thank you to Bishieboikojiro for helping me write the song! I changed the words a little. But not much. Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, and that it took me so long. Ive been working a lot and im starting collage at the end of the month. So ive been busy :(. But im going to do my best to have the next chapter done... before SAVERS xD is released Apil 2nd that is my goal! Now here we go...

xXxXxX

Tai sat there and thought about everything he and Matt went through together. Matt was there for him when he sent his dad to jail, and he was there for Matt when his mom got abusive. But it felt so long ago. He sat there thinking about everything until he realized he needed to get home.

Tai drove slowly home. He wasn't sure how he felt or what he needed to do. As he pulled in the driveway, Izzy ran outside with a scared look on his face.

"Tai!" Izzy said, as Tai got out of the car and was hugged by Izzy.

"I've been worried! What happened?"

"Well..." He said, pulling out the roses he bought. "I know these don't make up for what was supposed to happen tonight, but these ARE for you."

Izzy smiled briefly before returning to his worried look.

"What WAS going to happen? What's going on?"

Tai hugged Izzy tightly. He was very conflicted. He did not want to hurt Izzy with telling him the feelings he had but he didn't want to lie either. But he decided that he would have to, and pulled out the chocolate and the wine.

"It was just really busy and a long line, and now I'm tired, have to work in the morning. I'm sorry."

Izzy smiled. "It's ok Tai, we will just have to do it tomorrow instead."

They kissed and then got ready for bed. But Tai was thinking about Matt. Everything he felt years ago he was feeling again and he didn't know what to do.

The next day when Tai got to work (he was a lawyer) he called TK and asked him to come talk to him. TK came as soon as he could.

"Whats wrong Tai?"

Tai was very nervous.

"Have you heard.. Matt's song on the radio?"

TK blinked "No, i didn't even know it had been released yet."

"Oh. Well It has."

"How was it?" TK asked.

Tai turned away. "It was beautiful."

"I don't get it, what's wrong?"

"Before they played the song... They interviewed him."

TK's eyes went wide.

"What did he say?"

"That the song was about me and he still loved him."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so now some of my old feelings have stired up and i don't know what to do, and i definitely don't want to hurt Izzy."

"Not to be rude, but what do you want me to do about it?"

"Give me advice. Should i talk to him? Should i sort out these feelings and hurt Izzy? Or just stay with Izzy and ignore him completely?"

"I think you should talk to him."

Tai nodded.

"Are you going to tell Izzy?"

"I have too. I love him too much."

TK nodded and got up and left. When he got to the car Kari stared anxiously.

"So... How is our plain working?"

TK shook his head. "You know i hate doing this to him."

"Oh come on! I like Izzy but i am convinced that Matt is the love of his live, now what did he say?"

"He said he is going to talk to Matt."

"Yey!"

"Don't get to excited Kari."

xXxXxXx

Back in the office, Tai canceled the rest of his appointments for the day and called Izzy.

"Izzy I am coming home, I need to talk to you."

"Are you ok Tai?"

Tai shook his head. "No.. I'm not. Ill be home soon. I love you."

And then he was gone.

TBC!

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey! So.. I said i wanted to have this chapter out before savers came out... and ep 3 comes out Sunday... so much for that plan. But I hope everyone likes this! I realized in the middle I needed something else..so i came up with the ending of this chapter xD. I hope you like it .

xXxXxXx

Tai sat in his driveway staring at his house that he had with Izzy. It was perfect.

'Why am I doing this?' he thought to himself.

But then Matt came into his mind.

"I need to talk to them, so they know how I feel."

He slowly got out of his car and walked inside, Izzy sat on the couch.

They stared at each other. Izzy broke the silence.

"You heard Matt's song didn't you?"

Tai about fell over with shock.

"How did you know?"

"While you were out last night i turned on the radio... and i heard it."

"Then.. why didn't you say anything?"

Izzy looked down. Fighting tears.

"If you hadn't heard it, I wasn't telling you. And if you had... I didn't want to that you were leaving me."

Tai knelt down beside him and wiped his eyes.

"What are you talking about Izzy?"

"Well.. I know that Matt was your first true love..I saw you guys together remember? You were the super couple the club was always talking about! I.. I love you Tai... but I want you to be happy. So.. I'm giving you up! Go be with the one you really love."

Tai jumped up and kissed Izzy passionately. Izzy was stunned but kissed back.

"As much as I loved you a few minutes ago.. after saying that... i couldn't love you more! You were really gonna let me go? Just so I would be happy?"

Izzy nodded. "Your happiness is all that matters to me."

Tai hugged Izzy tightly.

"So," Izzy asked after Tai let go. "If your not leaving me, then what did you need to talk to me about?"

Tai sighed. "I Do have a lot of feelings for Matt. Like you said, we were close for years. I need some closure on our relationship. I need to go see him, face to face, while he is in town for the wedding. But I need to know that its okay with you that I talk to him alone. And that you trust me. Do you trust me with him?"

It was Izzy's turn to hug Tai.

"I do! I trust you completely."

They kissed again and hugged for a while.

-----One Week Later-----

Dear Journal:

It's Tai again. We are 5 days away from my sisters wedding. Today is the day that I meet Matt and tell him how I feel. I don't know what else to say.. but I will update here when I am done talking to him.

Tai put his journal back where it was and finished getting ready.

Izzy was out getting grocery's. He was planning on cooking things for the wedding reception.

Tai nervously got ready to leave for the restraint they were going to.

XxXxXxX

Izzy sat in the parking lot of super wal mart. He had the grocery's, but he looked at his watch and knew that it was time for them to meet.

"Tai... Please don't leave me." Izzy said to himself.

XxxXxX

Tai nervously stood by the entrance of the restaurant they agreed to meet at.

Although he was fairly sure he was staying with Izzy.. He didn't know what seeing him again would do.

XxxXxXx

Izzy started driving down the street of the restaurant. No to be nosy, but it was the way home.

XxxXxXx

Suddenly, Tai saw him. Matt pulled up in a limo. He opened the door and got out of the car.

Tai was stunned. He couldn't help thinking to himself, "He was NOT THAT hot when we were dating."

xXxXx

Izzy hit a red light and was stuck in traffic. He looked over and saw the restaurant. There was Matt walking towards Tai.

XxXxXx

Matt walked up to Tai. He said nothing... just.. Kissed Tai. He pulled him close, put his arms around him, and kissed him.

Tai fought for a moment... but he couldest help it. He continued to explore the mouth of his previous lover.

XxXxXx

Izzy saw all of this. He was instantly mad. "HE TOLD ME THAT HE LOVED ME!" He turned his attention to the road. It There was no one in front of him, and the light was yellow.

"FUCK!" He yelled as he gassed it to make it before the light changed. But someone in the other lane pulled out pre maturely and...

XxXxXxX

Tai pulled Matt off him and looked at the intersection.

"Oh my god! I don't believe that car!" Tai pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

TO BE CONTINUED...

CLIFFY!

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey again! I hope you all are watching savers! XDD If you dunno where to get the eps, you can get them on now on to the story xD

Tai finished reporting the accident and hung up the phone.

"They are on the way, but i want to go see if they are okay."

Matt looked annoyed. He had waited years to talk to Tai and wasn't about to let him go again that easily.

"Tai, I'm sure whoever it was is fine, an ambulance will be here soon."

"Matt, we can talk later, someone may die. I need to go check on them."

Matt started to walk away and said out loud. "I waited five years to get you back, i can wait a few more hours."

Tai who was walking the other way to the crash turned around and yelled at him.

"WHO BROKE UP WITH WHO? AND WHO SAID WE WERE GETTING BACK TOGETHER?"

"But..."

"WE WILL HAVE THIS CONVERSATION LATER!"

And with that, Tai was gone.

XxxXxXx

As Tai got closer, he recognized the car.

'OMG... it can't... nah... LOTS of people have that car!'

Then the paramedics came, and started opening the car up.

"He's Unconscious" Tai heard one of them say.

Then... they opened the car... and Tai saw the most horrifying thing of his life.

There was Izzy. Unconscious, and bleeding.

"NOOOO!" Tai screamed suddenly crying as he watched them take him out of the car and put him in the ambulance.

One of the medics noticed him.

"Do you know him?"

Tai nodded still crying.

"Then you can ride in the back of the car with him."

Tai jumped in the back and knelt down beside Izzy.

Izzy was still unconscious. He looked pretty banged up. His leg was bleeding and his head was bruised.

Tai held Izzy's hand and kissed it.

"I'm right here." Tai said to him. "I'm never going anywhere."

And with that, the ambulance started driving in the direction of the hospital.

XxxXxXxXx

"What happened?" Kari asked Matt who didn't look happy.

"Tai left. I kissed him, then there was a car accident and he ran off to make sure everything was ok. Typical hero Tai."

"Is that all?" Kari asked.

"Well... as he was walking away, i said 'I waited a 5 years to get you back i guess i can wait a few more hours'. And..." Matt began to cry. "He yelled and said... who says were getting back together?" Matt putt his hands in his face and let his tears go. TK put his hands on his brothers sholders.

"Damn it" Kari said "What is my brother thinking?"

TK rolled his eyes. He still was not happy about this whole thing. It was obvious to him that Tai wanted to stay with Izzy. And he was sure Matt could find someone else.

Just then the phone rang. Kari picked up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi"

"Kari... It's Tai." He sounded like he had been crying.

"Tai? What's wrong?"

"I'm at the hospital... Izzy was in a car accident!"

Kari gasped. "Is he ok?"

"He's unconscious, and the doctor says he has a broken leg."

"We will be right over Tai."

"No.. I... Want to be alone with him for a while.. I just wanted to let you know.:"

"Are you sure Tai?"

"Yes." And he hung up the phone.

XxxXxXx

Tai sat by Izzy's bed and talked to him.

"Izzy... It's me. Tai. Listen... I love you. I can't live without you. Please be okay."

Izzy started to open his eyes.

"Thank god!" Tai said and started to kiss Izzys hand.

Then Izzy spoke. Its was soft, quiet, but clear.

"Stop,"

Tai looked at him confused,

"What? Why?"

"I... Saw... You... Kiss.. Matt. I... Know... you... love... him... so... let... me... die... in... peace."

"No! Izzy, its not what you think!"

"Bull...shit... I'm... not... stupid... just... get ...out... of... my... room!"

xXxXx

OO

TBC! REVIEW!

Also for those that are kind enough to review, i need help deciding... all along my plain was to end this story Taishiro OO I just spoiled it OO ...but then it hit me. I could have Izzy's doctor be Joe and have THEM fall in love, and have Tai and Matt get back together. OO Review and tell me what i should do!


	11. The Truth

Hi its me again.

Sorry this has been delayed, but there's a few reasons:

First: Been a bit busy.. Watching new animes (Watch Yakite! Japan)

And the other, as I said before, this story was originally based on my Ex, and we have been broke up for a while now.. and I just didn't want to face it, But now I figure the longer I put it off, the longer ill have to think about him, so, next chapter will be last. Here we go….

XxxXxXx

Izzy sat in his bed, trying not to cry.

'How could Tai do this to me?'

he buried his head in his pillows and finally let his tears go. He thought of all he had been through with Tai. Getting over Matt, and the years of happiness they had. Was Tai really going to throw that away?

Just then Izzy felt a tug on his arm.

Izzy pulled his head from his pillow, not looking up.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone Tai?"

"Excuse me.. I'm not Tai... I'm your doctor."

Izzy turned around. His doctor was an attractive guy, a bit older than him,  
with glassed and blue hair.

"I.. I'm sorry"

The doctor smiled at him and began wiping away his tears.

"Don't worry about it. I know all about what happened."

"Huh... How..?"

"Tai is still outside the door. Hasn't budged."

"Oh.."

The doctor held out his hands.

"I'm Doctor Joe Kiddo. And you are Izzy Izumi, correct?"

Izzy nodded.

"Well Izzy, your lucky. You could have been killed. Having said that..."

"whats wrong?"

"You have a broken leg."

Izzy sank back down.

"But the good news is," the doctor continued. "You can go home and be taken care of."

Right then Tai walked back in.

"I cant go home with HIM!"

Tai looked hurt.

"...Not after what CAUSED me to crash!"

Tai hung his head.

"I cant blame you for being mad. But I'm telling you! HE came onto ME!"

Izzy looked up.

And in four words, almost killed Tai.

"Get the fuck out."

Izzy's face was stern. He showed no remorse in his words.

"Izzy I…"

"Mr. Kimiya, Can I speak to you outside?"

Tai nodded and they went out the door.

Dr. Kiddo stared at Tai sadly.

"Tai, I understand you position, it is a difficult one. But Izzy is in a lot of pain right now, physically and emotionally. I did not tell him this yet but… It is possible… He could lose his leg."

Tai dropped to his knees and started crying.

"It's all my damn fault!"

Joe looked down at him. "I will do my best to save his leg. I promise."

Tai nodded, and Joe went back in the room.

xXxXxXxXx

As Tai left the hospital, He called Matt.

But TK picked up the phone first.

"Moshi Moshi, Matt's phone."

"TK? This is Tai. Where is your brother?"

"Um.. im not sure, why?"

"Cus we need to talk."

"Tai… I may lose your sister for this but… we need to talk FIRST."

"Uh.. Ok… Whats up?"

"Not on the phone. I'll come to your house." And he hung up.

Tai stared at his phone. "What's this about?"

xXxXxXx

"So Kari, I'm just going to get us dinner and I'll be back."

And TK walked out the door, headed for Tai's house.

"I Hate lying to her." He thought to himself, "But I hated this whole Damn plan to begin with."

xXxXxXx

Dear Journal,

It's Tai again. Man I have screwed things up. Izzy and I were going to have the perfect life. Now thanks to my Ex, I may never get him back. The little bit of love I had left for him is now gone.

Ive got to get him to forgive me.. but how?

TK is at the door, he needs to talk to me. I dunno what about, but I will find out.

xXxXxXx

"Come in" Said Tai, "What's Up?"

TK sighed.

"First I have to say this and get it out of my system."

Tai nodded.

"When you and my brother were together… I never was around my father much. Just Matt and my mom. But you… You were like another brother. Matt was very happy, I could tell, and it made me happy to see you two together. Having said that, I need to tell you the truth."

"The Truth?"

TK nodded. "Like I said, your like a brother to me, so I had to tell you."

Tai looked a bit scared.

"Tai… Kari believes you and Matt should be together. So.."

"What?"

"…She got Matt to be a best man Just so you two would have to be together."

Tai's jaw dropped.

"She told Matt to talk about you on the radio… and she told him to come back here and jump your bones."

Tai jumped up and said something he never thought he'd say about his sister.

"That Bitch!"

Tai covered his mouth and turned to TK.

"I'm sorry, TK, but because of her.. Izzy may lose his leg and he may never speak to me again!"

"Oh my god! Is there anything I can do for you Tai?"

"Yes. PLEASE, go to the hospital and tell Izzy everything you just told me."

TK smiled and nodded. "I will." TK stood up and started to walk away.

"Wait TK," Tai said. "Why wouldn't you want your brother and me to get back together?"

TK smiled. "Yes you were great together, but its obvious to me you love Izzy with all your heart. I want you, my other big brother, to be happy as well. Matt just needs to move on."

"Thank you TK."

To Be Continued… 


	12. Chapter 12 Ever The Same

Hello everyone! I finished this quicker than I thought I would! This is the last chapter; I REALLY hope its good!

This will be my last fic for a while.. Unless a writing bug hits me quick. I go to collage, have a crap load of homework, that I should be doing now btw, and I work. I haven't watched anime in 3 days OO But you HAVE NOT heard the last of Takato the Dreamer!

I do not own Digimon, or Rob Thomas… Unfortunately… would love to own…. Rob… drools

OOOH! That reminds me, if anyone's interested, In my profile, I have a link to my YouTube account, where there are a ton of AMVs! Most yaoi, most Gravitation, One Tamers with no couple, and one yu yu hak with keiko (unfortunately)

If you like those please leave a comment!

TK reached Izzy's room, a short time after he left Tai. Izzy looked up at him, not sure what to say, and the doctor was right next to him.

"Izzy, We need to talk." TK said, and turned to the doctor. "Alone."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Matt was waiting at the park. Tai had called him and told him to meet him there.

He sat there and looked at the stars. He could remember when he and Tai looked at the stars together..

"Mind if I join you?"

Tai had snuck up behind him.

Mat sat up and motioned for him to sit next to him.

Tai raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Are you going to kiss me again?"

Matt smiled back. "No."

Tai sat next to him.

"Matt, we both have a lot to talk about. I'm going to tell you my feelings, but first, I want to know what your feelings are."

Matt nodded. "I was stupid. That's it."

Tai shook his head. "You weren't stupid. You were being cautious."

"Overly Cautious."

"Yes. …I really didn't charge my phone… and the AIM thing…"

Kari told me.

"WHAT?" Tai was mad now. "When?"

"Just a few weeks ago on the phone."

"Oh."

"TK told you didn't he?"

Tai nodded. "I know my sister did this. I'm very mad at her, but at the same time I'm glad she did. We needed to have this talk long ago."

Matt started to look hopeful.

"What do you...?"

"Not yet, you go first."

"Okay... Tai... I have not had the best life. I only ever had one other bf who used me, and i thought i would never find anyone. But then... the second i saw you, i knew things would be better. But my trust level was still pretty low. When i never heard from you, I thought for sure you were going to let me down just like Justin did."

Tai nodded.

"I should have gave you a chance to explain things, and give you a chance to fix my trust… but… I'm sorry I screwed this up!"

"Matt, I'm a bit older than i was when we went out, and now i see things differently. I really should have charged my cell phone, and i really should have called you. Im sorry that i was beeing an ass back then. I do still love you, and I always will."

Matt had tears in his eyes. "...But?"

Tai nodded. "But... I'm with Izzy now, I'm happy, and if your brother can talk some since into him, we will be together forever."

Matt started crying harder, but Tai but his hands on his face and wiped off his tears.

"But there is one more thing, if you promise to keep it between us."

"What is it?" Matt asked.

And with that, Tai kissed Matt, passionately. They stayed in the kiss for several minutes and then Tai let go. And now, he was crying.

"That was something we never got before... a goodbye kiss."

Matt threw his arms around Tai, and they continued hugging.

xXxXxXxXx

Izzy stared at TK.

"So... this was all planned by Kari, even the kiss?"

TK nodded sadly.

"But why would you tell on your fiancé?"

TK sighed.

"Tai has always been like another big brother to me. But honestly, I can tell he loves you a lot more than my real brother."

Izzy smiled.

"So," TK said, "Can you forgive him?"

"I.."

Just then.. Of all people, Matt came in!

Izzy made a sick face.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you, that I'm leaving. I'm going back to Tokyo, for good."

TK looked up at Matt. "Why?"

"I talked to Tai" he said. "And he made it very clear he loved Izzy not me."

Matt looked up at Izzy and smiled. "I am very sorry. Do me a favor, never let him go."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Just forgive him."

And with that, they left.

Izzy laid in his bed thinking about what to do.

Suddenly he heard music.

Then he heard words, and it was Tai's voice.

We were drawn from the weeds

We were brave like soldiers

Faillin' down

Under the pale moonlight

You were holding to me

Like someone broken

And I couldn't tell you

But I'm telling you now

And just then, Tai walked in, with roses in his hand, crying, and sat beside him.

Just let me hold you while were fallin apart

Just let me hold you and we will both fall down

Fall on me

Tell me everything you want me to be

Forever with you,

Forever in me,

Ever the same

Izzy was bawling, Tai handed him a rose.

We would stand in the wind

We were free like water

Fallin down

Under the warmth of the sun

Now its cold and were scared

And we've both been shaken

Hey look at us man,

This doesn't need to be the end!

Tai put his arm around Izzy.

Just let me hold you while were fallin apart

Just let me hold you and we will both fall down

Fall on me

Tell me everything you want me to be

Forever with you,

Forever in me,

Ever the same

Call on me

I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me

Forever its you

Forever in me

Ever the same

Tai got on his knees beside the bed and looked at Izzy's leg

You may need me there to carry all you weight

But your no burden I assure

Tai reached in his pocket.

You tied me over, with a warmth I'll not forget

And just then, Izzy pulled out a ring.

But I can only give you love!

And Izzy screamed "Yes!" and they hugged each other, as Tai slid the ring on his finger.

Fall on me

Tell me everything you want me to be

Forever with you,

Forever in me,

Ever the same

Call on me

I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me

Forever its you

Forever in me

Ever the same

Tai pulled away and stared into Izzy's eyes

Forever with you,

Forever in me,

Ever the same.

xXxXxXxXx

Dear Journal,

It's been 10 years since that happened.

Kari eventually forgave TK and they did get married… 5 years ago, not 10.

Matt and I haven't spoken since that night, but he's on TV all the time. He really has done well for himself. A few years ago he finally got a new boyfriend named Ken. Apparently they are getting married this year. I almost called him to say congratulations, but decided not to.

Izzy did not lose his leg, but he came really close to it. He's fine now.

And us? Were still in love, and will be the rest of our lives. Our love is Ever The Same… which is also our love song still.

Sometimes life is funny. I once thought Matt was the love of my life, and when he dumped me, I thought it was the worst thing that would ever happen, turns out, it's the best.

I love Izzy, and always will.

So, if something bad happens to you, don't get down, everything happens for a reason.

THE END!

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
